twins
by Edwardcullenfan28
Summary: bella comes back from the honeymoon, but she is pregnant with two babys. imprints go wild. first fanfic. not good at summarys so please read.
1. home

**this as after there honeymoon in breaking dawn. this is my first fanfiction. **

**my edditor is magicangel30, thank you!!!!!**

**anyway here is the story...**

**dasclaimer : i do not own twilight, stephenie meyer owns it. :(**

Chapter 1 – home.

I looked out of the small aeroplane window, the view of forks slowly approaching, I gulped...what was I going to do now? Charlie would be worried and go mad if he found out. A million worries flooded through my body. I gently stroked my stomach and felt a little kick from the creature inside of me, my baby. But then I felt another kick, to the left of where I had just felt the other kick. I screwed my face up that really did hurt. I sighed to myself and thought nothing of it. Edward squeezed my hand looked at me hard in the eyes. His were filled with concern.

The little light above my head flashed then the pilot came over the intercom, "ladies and gentlemen we are coming in for landing, please fasten your seat belts". His voice sounded bored and unwelcoming. Well I was too...It had been a long and slow flight.

When we landed I carefully unfasten my seatbelt and tried to get up but failed miserably. Edward went to help me but I refused "I can do things for myself" I wasn't going to let this baby get in the way of my life. But when did he ever listen? He put his arms around me and lifted me to my feet.

When we got out of the airport Alice was the first person I saw. She immediately embraced me in a hug and whispered something in my ears "Bella don't panic I won't let them touch it" I looked at her, my expression filled with questions. She looked at Edward but he was talking to Carlisle and she continued with what they were saying "Edward wants it out of you as soon as possible but I know you don't want that" I thought about this…did I want a baby? "But Bella" She continued "This baby could kill you" She walked over to where Carlisle was and joined their conversation.

The journey home was quite and the silence was deafening you could have cut a knife with it. I could tell everyone was worried and tense. But I couldn't work out why. It can't be just because of me? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod and shake his head, Perhaps Alice was asking questions.

When we got home, rose was the one who opened the door for me, "don't worry Bella, everything will be fine". She picked me up gently and lead me into their house I sat on the plush white sofa and looked around; I imagined what it had looked like a few weeks ago, when I got married. I was alone for what seemed like hours but it must have been only minutes I fiddled with my wedding ring, wondering what was going on. "was everything going to be okay?"

Jacob was inside, he just looked at me with a dumbfound expression. "Hey Jake" He stared at my bulging stomach and started shaking. I took a step back not wanting to make him angrier than he already was. But he was good, he closed his eyes and then the shaking slowly stopped.

He did calm down, but he looked at my stomach again and he looked like he was going to throw up. He ran towards the back door, took of his shirt fast, and he shaking started again. He phased. He howled in agony as he ran away. Guilt fled through me even though I knew I shouldn't be feeling it.

*****

I lay in bed and started at the ceiling. I had only been pregnant for three weeks but I could easily pass as nine months. The out of the blue I screamed out in agony. It was unbearable, Pain fled through my body. The baby was coming.

I didn't stop screaming; Carlisle came to my side and spoke so fast to the other I only caught a few words.

In that second it all went so fast. The only thing I new was: I was in Eedward's arms, I was going up the stairs and my baby was coming.

I was carried to a big white room filled with equipment I had never even seen before. Carlisle was in there with a scalpel ready to help the baby. There was a loud ripping noise, I screamed, the pain was horrible I just wanted to die. Then a baby's cry filled the room. "Renesmee" Edward said in my ear. A girl! My baby! My baby girl Renesmee! I was still in pain but filled with joy that Edward accepted out baby.

I looked to see why I was still in pain but saw my stomach wide open. Then Edward shouted "CARLISLE! THERES ANOTHER BABY!" baby number two? I was quite happy with one baby to be honest.

Then Carlisle was looking over me, Edward came over to me "Bella don't die on me PLEASE" what? What did he mean by that? Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy I tried with all of my effort to not let my eyes fall from my angels face. "NO, NO, NO" Edward had his hands on my face "Bella stay with me" The coldness from his hand sent shiver down my spine. "I love you Ed-"

Then the darkness consumed me and the fire fled through my body.

**good bad???? **

**revew, revew, revew. **

**bye. xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. two heart beets

**Plz review. Don't just add to alerts. Review as well or I wont put anymore chapters up. **

**And thank you to my editor, magicangel30**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, my only wish is to own The Twilight saga.**

Chapter 2- two heart beets.

Darkness, pain and feeling alone. That is all I could think and feel. I hated it, my body was paralyzed but I could feel the pain, swarms of fire spreading violently throughout my body. Hours and hours must have passed. The only thing that kept me going was that I would wake up and see my Angels face soon. The pain was still as strong as ever, I tried to concentrate on counting; to distract myself from it. One, two, three, four…..

Five hundred and fifty one, Five hundred and fifty two, Five hundred and fifty three. I kept counting, distracting myself from everything that I was happening. I suddenly heard mumbled voices. I stopped counting and listened very carefully.

"It's only been two days Edward. She will be fine." ALICE! It has to be. I thought about what she had just said two days? I remembered what Edward had told me a few years back. He said the process would take three days. I still had one day left...Great. But at least I could keep hope from hearing the beautiful voices around me.

"But Alice, she just looks blank." Edward said in a lifeless voice. "Well your clever aren't you? So were we all when we went through the same process as Bella is" Suddenly I heard three heart beats. But how were they so close? How did it sound as though the hearts were right inside my ear? Thousands of questions flooded through me. The main one being who the heats beats belonged too?

The fire was slowly leaving my toes, up my legs then stopped in my throat. It was like all the fire in my body had been drawn to my throat, like a magnet I wanted to scream but couldn't get myself too and I didn't want to put Edward in any more pain then he may already be in from seeing me in this state.

The fire dissolved and I could open my eyes, the brightness made me close them, but in that one second, the world had so much detail, I saw splinters in the wood. Edward was looking down into his hands. I figured it was best to say hi or do something to make him happier.

"EDWARD, EDWARD. BELLA IS AWAKE". Thanks Alice… you moment stealer.

Edward got to his feet and embraced me in a hug. He held my face in his perfect hands and kissed me gently. "How are you?" His voice was magical. But before I could answer Alice cut in.

_Oh my gosh, Bella is finally part of the family. _"Yes Alice I am now part of the family can you stop shouting now, I really don't deserve a headache after that".

"Bella… what did you just say? Because Alice didn't say anything, but she did just annoyingly shout in her head"… what?! Impossible. That was Edwards's gift.

"Hmmm, that was strangely odd" he smiled my favourite crooked smile; if my heart wasn't frozen right now then it would be flying out of my chest right now.

"I Love you Isabella" He smiled

"I love you too Edward"

"Is your throat okay?" I thought about this…I had forgotten about the pain in the back of my throat it was very annoying. I looked at him in confusion.

He noticed my expression. "We better go hunting" I looked at Edward. "Erm.. I don't know how to" I admitted. He chuckled, "it ok, 1st your instincts will kick in and 2nd I thought you always wanted to watch my hunt?" (**N/A I know it is like the line from the book, but remember I don't own it SM dose) **

I smiled at him then said, "Alright lets go hunt!" He rolled his eyes. II started to head for the stairs but Edward wouldn't release his hand from mine. "The children are downstairs we best jump out my window, and don't worry itseasy".

Hang on a minute…did he just say children?

He noticed my expression. "I tell you later love"

He walked to the window and jumped out. I looked down. It was a long way to the ground. "Bella just jump. You're a vampire don't forget. Not a human"

I nodded and jumped.

**Ok so what did you think???**

**Good, bad? **

**Tell me what you think and review ppplllzzz. :) **


	3. Renesmee & Jake

**Come on people. You need to REVEW! I love that you are adding as alerts and favourites but PLEASE review. ******

**And thank you to my editor, magicangel30, please people her story is rely good. Read it and it will make me happy witch means I will type faster. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, my only wish is to own The Twilight saga.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Renesmee & Jake

**Jacob POV**

The rest of the bloodsuckers came down stairs so I am guessing that Bella is up. Bella…, she is not my Bella anymore, but at least she didn't die, is a matter of speaking. Bella's children did not smell as much as the rest for there family, I am holding the baby boy, he has no name yet, Bella will name him when she gets back.

The boy was biting my finger so to distract him I started playing pica-boo with him until I was interrupted "dog" sigh, I already knew who was calling me "I want to bond with the boy can we swap?". So I gave the boy to Rose and I got Renesmee.

When I looked into her eyes the world froze. It was just me and her. Nothing else mattered. She reached for my face, she showed me a picture of Bella, but she looked horrible. Then she lingered on a picture of me, at that moment I felt a wave of heat go threw me, and fast "Esme take the baby!" I shouted.

When she was out of my arms I headed for the door, the heat was getting faster and stronger till I could no longer hold it in. I phased just as I got out the door. _Crap I have no more clothes! _I groaned in my head.

_OH MY GOSH! You imprinted on a blood sucker! _Leah thought.

_SHUT UP LEAH! It was involuntary_ I snarled.

She shut up after that. I ran to the meadow next to the house. It was so open, it was lovely. About 10 minuets later Esme came threw the clearing with Renesmee in her arms. "Look its ok, Jacob is right here" she comforted nessie.

She lent over to me and touched my cheek and 'said' "come back home Jake, please". I nodded, Esme ran to the house and I followed. Carlisle came to the door and put some clothes on the step, "Jacob, I saw you have no clothes left, so I have taken some if my sons clothes, I hope they fit you"

I took the cloths in my mouth, EWW the stench! It was horrible! I went behind the tree and put them on the floor and put dirt on them and rolled on them to try and get some of the stench out of them.

I phased and got changed. It was pair of cut of jeans and a light blue top. I went inside and Renesmee screeched in excitement. Esme came over to me and handed me Renesmee.

I turned to Esme and said "don't you think that 'Renesmee' is quite a complicated name to pronounce?" "Well it is a little hard for human's maybe, why?"

"Well I was thinking of giving her a nick name to make it easier for us. I was thinking nessie?" She thought for a bit then she smiled and said "I like it, very good thinking Jacob"

I looked down at nessie and said "guess what, you have a new nick name, nessie. Do you like it?" she put her hand to my cheek and 'said' _I LOVE IT! Thanks Jacob. _Well I was happy now.

I needed to go home and tell my dad I was staying. I hoped he would be happy. "Esme, I am going to tell my dad that I am staying will you take nessie back" she nodded "nessie I will be back as soon as I can, I am just going to see my dad"

Esme took nessie and I went out front and hid behind a tree took my clothes off and phased. _Jacob you will not believe what has happened! _Seth thought _there is a new girl in la push and she said that old quil is her granddad's cousin. _

_So, why are we getting excited? _I just scanned through his mind and apparently she was getting really hot. And she was getting taller. _Do you think that she will be a werewolf then? _I asked Seth. He didn't know.

Then we heard a girl screaming in our heads. It made us howl in pain, _Leah is that you? _I asked. No answer, but I could steel feel her there in my head. _What happened to me?_ The voice said_. Are you the new girl in town?_ Seth asked not wanting to offend her.

_Yes, my name is Eden, but what happened to me why do I look like a big wolf thing?!. _We told her about out ancestors and about the vampires and us working with them not against them and how we started, and about the two tribes splitting up. We asked her if she knew why she came to out tribe but she had no idea.

_Ok Eden we are going to go to the Cullen's house so they know who you are. _I never did see what colour she was as a wolf I saw her now and so did Seth, she was white. Pure white. At that moment Leah phased. _Hello boys, what are you doi- well hello Eden welcome to our little pack. You will need to put up the stench of leeches and you may find the whole wolf thing great but I hate it! It has ruined my life forever._

_Thanks Leah, glad to know I am not the only girl. _Eden said. I was happy that she was settling in and that Leah was not nasty to her. At that moment we all were on the Cullen's front garden.

_ERR…That reeks. _Eden thought. We laughed; well this is going to be fun.

We all went into the woods behind the Cullen's house to phase and get into some clothes and then I got a proper look at Eden, She wasn't anything special not like my Nessie. I looked across to Seth, he was staring at Eden and she was staring back. It was like there was no one else alive. Only one explanation.

They had imprinted.


	4. Eden

**And thank you to my editor, magicangel30 please people her story is rely good. Read it and it will make me happy witch means I will type faster. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, my only wish is to own The Twilight saga.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4.

Eden

**Eden's p.o.v**

Leah and Jacob walked into the house, to give us some time I was so confused. I sat on the grass and wrapped my hands around my ankles. Seth sat next to me.

"Why d" I began to speak. He put his finger over my lip.

"Shh let me explain."

He told me about imprinting and I understood immediately…there was something about him that made me feel physically and mentally drawn to him. I felt as though we could never be apart…and I wanted to be with him forever. Imprinting meant we were together for life.

He stroked my cheek, I looked at him, He was gorgeous, His six-pack stood at the most but I concentrated on his face His memorizing big deep eyes were beautiful. And his big smile lit up his face.

His face came closer to mine and we kissed. My first kiss. He had to be one of the best kissers ever. Even though he was my first ever.

He smiled at me. I sat there and gathered my thoughts together. Within an hour I have become a werewolf, and fallen in love.

He took my hand and led me towards the house.

I wrinkled my nose. They smelled so horrible! But this was my pack and I need to get used to it. Seth squeezed my hand in comfort.

Jacob met us at the front of the house and led me into the house. I was introduced to everyone that was there.

Carlisle- a doctor he looked quite nice.

Esme- sweet lady with a little baby in her arms, her name was Nessie.

Alice- small pixie with black hair I told her I like to shop and she went mad.

Jasper – tall but kept his distance from us.

Emmet – Big muscles, and intimidating, but he did not scare me because I could kill him if I wanted to.

Rose – she had blonde hair, and she was carrying a baby. I look at the boys face, he smiled.

To other vampires walked into the house I was told they were called Bella and Edward. They stopped in front of Jacob.

"Hello mongrel"_. _Edward said to Jacob"And who is this?" he looked towards myself.

I was about to answer when Seth interrupted, "This is Eden she has just joined the pack and she is now my girlfriend, we imprinted"

They both smiled at us.

Then Edwards head snapped us... "I can't believe you Dog, How could you imprint on our little girl?"

Bella immediately went into a crouch position, "Jake, how could you?" she growled at him. Seth put his arm round my waist so I was pressed to his side. I gave him a worried expression.

He whispered in my ear. "She won't hurt you, she just protecting what is hers."

I nodded.

At that moment Bella's head snapped up and she looked apoplectic, "I am so sorry, I don't want to be a killer, and I was overreacting. As long as you are not in there life 24/7 then I will be fine with it" with that Edward calmed down too.

Bella was about to hold her children for the first time, so we felt best to give them some personal time. So Seth and I went and sat in the corner of the room where a mattress and blankets were laid, I then realised how tired I was. But I didn't want to miss anything and neither did Seth so we just sat and watched.

"Jasper calm people down, Rose, Esme get ready to give Bella the baby's"

I looked at the two children in Bella's arms as she held them close to her, a smile on her face.

I leaned my head on Seth's shoulder, he stroked my hair and I slowly fell asleep


	5. Whole family

**REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**And thank you to my editor, magicangel30, remember to read her story!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, my only wish is to own The Twilight saga.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5.

Whole family 

**Bella's p.o.v**

"Ok, jasper calm people down, rose, Esme get ready to give Bella the baby's" Edward said.

The girl was handed to me first, in my left arm. "Renesmee", she touched me cheek. There was a picture of me then Edward then Jake. Then they placed the boy in my arms. "Aww, they are so cute. Renesmee you have my eyes, they are so beautiful, and you" I looked at the boy. "Have your father's eyes when he was human" **(A.N, they were green.) **

The little burning sensation in my throat made me hesitate but I new I could never hurt my children. Esme and rose sensed my hesitation and took the children away from me. "Why…Wh… what did you do that for?" _we can't risk the children _they said together in there minds. I growled at them, wow. Did I just growl? That is nothing like me. "Sorry Bella, we did not mean to upset you".

Jasper tried to calm me down, I tried to resist it, but he won. Everyone came into the dining room.

"Ok, we need to pick a name for your baby boy" Carlisle said to me. "Ok, but no stupid ones, and not I repeat I'm **NOT** going to name him James" Edward said in a hard tone.

"Ok" I turned to Eden, "name?"

Eden- "Urmm, how about Sky?"..

Seth – "matt"

Jacob- "Bradley"

Carlisle- "Jamie"

Esme- "Dan"

Alice- "Jordan"

Jasper- "mark"

Rose- "jack"

Emmett- "Joe"

Wow. They were such good names. "Edward what do you think?" "What ever you want love, im not bothered" hmm.

"Okay I have chosen…. Sky" I looked at Skyand said "so do you like your name?" he squealed in delight.

"Ok everyone huddle together I am going to get the camera so we can have a family photo" Alice ran up stairs and came back with her camera. "Seth could you take a photo please." He agreed.

We had: Esme. Carlisle. Emmett. Rose. – On stools

Alice. Jasper. Edward. Bella – standing

Renesmee. Jacob and Sky** – **On the floor.

"Okay everyone smile" Seth said. We all smiled and he took the picture. I am guessing Alice would blow it up and hang it on the wall. Then Eden walked up to Alice and said "can you please take a picture of Seth and I". "Okay".

They stood in front of the piano Seth put his arm round Eden's waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ok smile".

"Thanks Alice" Eden smiled. "Do you want to go to the clearing?" she whispered to Seth. He smiled "I was just thinking the same thing" Then they went out the back door.

**Seth's P.O.V**

It felt weird walking hand in hand with Eden but at the same time it felt natural, as if it had always been that way. I couldn't believe I was with the most beautiful girl ever, and we were together. Forever.

I glanced at her, and admired her. She had long brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. And she was all mine. I smiled. I properly sounded very selfish saying this but it was the truth.

Time seemed to go so slow when I was with her.

We walked without saying a word, until we eventually reached the clearing she sat down and I sat opposite her. She was biting her lip, searching for something to say. So I thought it was time to learn some more about her.

"So are you Quileute then?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. Most of my family are but not my father so you could say I'm half"

"Why did you move to Washington?"

She laughed. "Is this 20 questions? When do I get a turn?"

"Oh!" I said "Sorry I just wanted to know more about you"

"We have eternity Seth." She answered

"I know, I know"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, when I opened them Eden's face was close to mine I could feel her breath on my face. Her heart was rapidly beating, as was mine. Her face came closer and she kissed me, this kiss scared me like it was going to be our last. But I concentrated on this moment as our lips moved together, and her hands tangled in my hair.

She pulled away and wrapped her hands around my neck, our foreheads touching. We starred into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity but had to be only a few minutes. I traced her jaw line and around her lips before kissing her nose. She sighed.

"What's up Ede? I asked

"It's getting dark I have to get home, before my parents come home from work." She replied.

"Don't they know your out?"

"No, they don't mind me going out it's just they don't know I am. They will get worried."

"Okay, I'll walk you home. You live on the Res right?"

"No I live in Folks, Seth."

"So you won't be coming to school on the Res then?"

"No I will be going to Folks school"

We started walking towards the main road.

"Oh" I answered "That's a shame, I won't see you as much"

"Yes you will silly, after school."

"So I shall see you tomorrow then?" I smiled

"No, I have to go back to England to get the rest of my belongings and say a proper goodbye to my family."

I looked down at the floor; it was going to kill me not seeing her for a little while.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, properly a week"

We were at her house now.

"Shit. There in. They think I'm in bed. If they check on me and fine me gone then I'm dead."

I looked up to think…but she was one step ahead of me and already climbing the vine that covered the wall around her bedroom window.

"Seth wait here, I'll call you when they have gone to bed." She pulled herself through the open window and blew me a kiss.

I walked over to the side of the house and hid behind the closest tree. Her house was hidden in the depths of the woods, a small cottage with no neighbours.

"Boo!" she whispered in my ear.

I pulled her over my shoulder to sit on my lap.

"That was quick." I murmured while kissing her cheek.

She shrugged.

"Night Mr Clearwater." She kissed me on my lips. And we both had to stop to draw breath.

She rolled her eyes "Breathing always spoils the moment."

I laughed before giving her one last kiss.

"Cya' babe, I'll come here on Wednesday, at the same time as now...Yeah?"

She nodded before walking over to the house, climbing the wall and going through the window.

Seven days that's all I have to wait.

**Eden's P.O.V**

I smiled, I was so lucky to have him.

I then sat in my bed and starred at the window and waited for them to come.

They would not hurt him.

They would not hurt my family.

They would take the twins and me.

We were the missing pieces of the jigsaw.


	6. jacob

**REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. : ) **

**And thank you to my editor, magicangel30, remember to read her story!!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.

Jacob

**JACOB P.O.V**

I was running the morning patrol around the Cullen's land. Leah was still asleep and Seth was just coming. There was nothing, just green, green and more green. Then I was aware of a presence in my head. _Im going to miss her. _Seth thought, _yo buddy who are you going to miss? _I looked through his mind and saw what he and Eden had talked about. _Don't worry Seth she will be back soon_. He let out a low wine. I just rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see that I did it was just a habit

After I done my patrol I met up with Seth outside the house. _I'm going to phase back to see how they are doing. When Leah comes tell her do a patrol. _I thought. _Ok bye man. _I phased and put on the clothes. As I went to the front steps the smell hit me like the heat from the sun, it was so horrible. I went inside, without knocking. And looked around but there was no one there. I listened very hard, but still nothing. I started to let the heat spread threw me. But then I saw a note on the dining room table, and I calmed down.

Jacob,

We have taken Renesmee and sky to the go hunting.

They were getting bored. We will be back around 5pm.

If you get bored then come and find us.

From

Bella. X

Wow. Bella's handwriting had improved quite a lot.

I looked at my watch. It was 10am. Damn. I went outside and phased. _Hey Jake. _Two voices greeted me. _Hello, Leah. Hello, Seth. Phase back and then we can eat and sleep cuz the Cullen's are hunting. _

They thought it over. Seth could use some sleep and me and Leah were pretty hungry

_See you there boys. _Leah thought then she phased, normally she would be the one to wait till last, hmm maybe she was really hungry. _Come one Seth you need to sleep. _He didn't say a word but he phased. I followed them and by the time I got inside Seth was on the couch with his eyes closed.

Bacon! Sausage! Egg! And various others smells wafted out of the kitchen. Yum. I went in to the kitchen and all the food in the kitchen was being cooked. And I mean ALL OF IT!! Well the Cullen's didn't eat, so they wouldn't mind. "Wow Leah that smells so awesome". In that moment Seth was at my side jumping up and down like a child on Christmas day.

Leah just turned around and said "Seth's stomach has always been more important than sleep" she told us that it would not be ready for another 40 minuets because everything was taking its time. So me and Seth went to watch TV. "Seth, Eden will be back soon there is no need to be sad." He just looked at the TV screen. "I know but I miss her so much. She is my imprint Jake! You can see your imprint whenever you want but mine is not even in this fucking country!" He started to shake.

"Seth, man calm down. She will be back before you know it" I tried to calm him. It worked and his hands stopped shaking. After that we just watched the TV again. "Boys breakfast, lunch and dinner are ready!" Leah shouted from the kitchen. We got up and let the smell carry us to the dining room were all the food way laid out. The table was packedwith food. There were three plates on the edge of the table, we took one plate each and filled them to overflowing. Then when the plate was finished we went up for more.

About an hour later we had finished eating. We were all on the edge of sleep. I heard Seth snoring from the sofa; Leah was falling asleep on the other sofa. I was on the floor; it was surprisingly comfy, I soon fell asleep along with the others. The last thing I remember hearing was Leah starting to snore. What sort of girl snores?

**Sky pov. **

Today we were at the woods with the whole family. I loved it. It was really fun. Daddy made me a swing and grandma Esme was pushing me. I felt like I could fly. And then momma said we could go to a proper park which was hidden in the forest, it was very big!

Momma put me on her back and we ran to the park. And I went to the slide first. After I had been on all of the things in the park, I went on the see-saw with Renesmee. It was really fun. But I got a bit too excited and pushed a little too hard and she went flying off the seat. Everyone rushed over to her, grandpa Carlisle stayed with me. She was ok. After that she went on one swing and I went on the other. It was around 4:00 pm and the school children came into the park. There blood. There sweet, sweet blood. So tempting. But then daddy picked me up and momma picked Renesmee up and we ran deeper into the forest.

We went hunting for a little bit and then Alice said it was time to go home so daddy took me and Renesmee in his arms and ran at a slow pace home. Our way home was quite, but every minuet or so Renesmee would touch my cheek and 'say' that she was bored. I could not talk yet, so daddy said what I wanted. Grandpa Carlisle said that we should both be able to talk within a week or so. When we got a little closer to home I could hear the stream outside the house. Then we heard wolves. I just thought it was Jacob, and the others. But daddy tensed up. Then all the howling stopped, and one deep howl erupted around us, sending shivers tingling down my spine. I could tell that this was not good news.

**Jake, Leah and Seths. Pov**

"Crap"

**Soooooo**

**What do you think???**

**I got a little quiz for you…**

**What dose this mean….. TNMEBDMS… who ever wins the next chapter is dedicated to them!!!**

**And no to my editor you cant win it cuz that would be cheating cuz you know what it is. **

**Hit the green button and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. fight to the death

**Hello people. Please review, they keep my happy and when I am happy I write. ******

**This chapter is dedicated to ****NO ONE! PLUS NO ONE DID MY LITTLE QUIZ! SO IF NO ONE REVIEWS I AM GOING TO STOP WRITTING! **

**Fight to the death. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacobs's pov**

"Crap" we all said at the same time.

The wolves were coming. Not all of them, Sam, Embry and Quil. We didn't have time to think, we phased leaving our clothes shredded behind us. We went out on the lawn and tensed up, _what are they doing?!?!_ Leah thought. _I don't know but I hope the Cullen's come home soon we need there help. _ Seth thought. My mid was to busy to reply. I was thinking about why they would be here and would I be able to attack my brothers. _It won't come to that Jacob. I know it won't. _Sigh_. _ _You don't know that Leah. _

I heard; smelt the Cullen's approaching; if I could hear them then I knew Edward could hear my thoughts. _Edward. I don't know what they want. _In that second the wolves came into view. Did Sam always look so scary? Then the Cullen's came up. Rose and Esme took the babies into the house, but the rest of them were behind us in there hunting positions.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Carlisle said. Sam looked at Edward. "We need to destroy the children" a Corus of growls and snarls ripped through the air "it is unknown, it can be more dangerous than you" I growled. _THE CHILDREN ARE NOT DANGEROUS!! _ I was so angry I just didn't think I ran at Sam teeth out. I went for his neck. I grabbed his neck and tried to rip this throat out. I let the animal inside of me take over.

**Seth's P.O.V**

Wow. Jake just attacked Sam! This is something I thought I would never see. I couldn't keep up of who was winning. No one would dare interrupt a fight agents two alphas. The fight broke apart, Jacob had blood round his muzzle and Sam was limping and his left ear was missing. _THIS IS FOR RENESMEE!!! _With that Jake lunged at Sam once again.

Sam lay lifeless on the floor. _Oh my gosh. Sam is dead… _was that Paul? Sounded like Paul.

_Oh my god. What have I done, I've killed Sam. _Jacob. It looked like he was the alpha of a 12 wolf pack.

**(1 hour later, after everyone calmed down and phased back) **

"So did I tell you guys that we have another wolf called Eden, Seth and Eden imprinted on each other" Jacob said to our extended pack. "good on ya Seth" Paul said to me. Embry piped up, "yeah we have a couple of new additions to our pack as well. Meet Matt, Joe, Harry and Bradley" they all looked like us. But Joe had a huge tattoo on his back of a wolf, how ironic.

I wonder how Emily is doing. Poor Emily. I looked at my watch it said it was 8:00pm. I was tired, so I went up to Edward, "Edward can I sleep on your couch, I feel like I am about to pass out". "Of course, Seth you know you are welcome to stay here". I went up stairs thinking about Eden, I wondered what she might be doing.

**Eden P.O.V**

I threw the clothes in the case, not caring what they were I had one hour to pack and go. When all the clothes were in, I placed a few belongings I owned into the case and sat on it to zip it up. I looked at the clock it was one in the morning, Chloe should be here soon.

I laid on the bed and briefly closed me eyes, I felt the bottom of the bed move. I sighed and opened my eyes to reveal a shadow figure of Chloe sitting there.

"There ready for us now" She muttered.

We were best friends; she had always stood by me through everything. They wanted her for her 'talents', she would have never of gone if it wasn't for me having to go with them. They wanted me because I was the first ever vampire that was a werewolf too. I hated being a werewolf but it would stop happening soon when they killed me. Me and the twins were different and the Volturi don't do different.

I gave my case to Chloe who went out of the window with it. I quickly scribbled a note.

_Seth, _

_I'm so sorry._

_**We are coming.**_

_xxx _

I placed it on the bed before jumping out of the window into the unknowing darkness.


End file.
